At present, an LED pixel point on an LED display screen is a pixel point distributed according to a certain preset rule, for example, a pixel point distributed according to a matrix form. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an image display device for an LED display screen in a related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the image display device for an LED display screen includes an LED display screen panel 101′, LED lamps 102′, an optical lens 103′, a photosensitive device 104′ and photosensitive pixels particles 105′. After passing through the optical lens 103′ on modern digital photographic equipment, light signals are converged onto the photosensitive device 104′ on the modern digital photographic equipment, the photosensitive device 104′ performs photoelectric conversion on the collected light signals via the photosensitive pixels particles 105′ to obtain an electric signal. An LED controller controls a digital image, the electric signal capable of being received by the LED display screen is output, and the LED display screen further displays a digital image corresponding to the electric signal. The photosensitive device 104′ may be a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS), and so on. The photosensitive pixels particles 105′ are photosensitive pixels particles on the photosensitive device 104′, which are distributed in a matrix form. The LED display screen includes an LED display screen panel 101′ and LED lamps 102′, the LED lamps 102′ are distributed on the LED display screen panel 101′ in a matrix form and characterized by being horizontal and vertical, and pixel information of the LED lamps may be represented.
The distribution manner for the LED lamps 102′ on the LED display screen panel 101′ and the distribution manner for the photosensitive pixels particles 105′ on the photosensitive device 104′ are the same as a matrix distribution manner. That is, the distribution manner for the LED pixel points on the LED display screen panel 101′ is the same as the distribution manner for the photosensitive pixels particles 105′ on the photosensitive device 104′. So, a digital image generated due to photoelectric diffraction suffers from a phenomenon of Moire patterns, which cannot be avoided. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of an LED display screen shot by a digital camera in the related art. As shown in FIG. 2, regular stripes are presented on the LED display screen shot by the digital camera due to Moire patterns. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of a displayed image of an LED display screen in the related art. As shown in FIG. 3, after a camera shoots clothes to obtain a clothes image, the clothes image is displayed via the LED display screen, textures in a regular array are displayed on the LED display screen, the quality of a picture is influenced, and a true effect of people's clothes cannot be presented. Moire patterns are generated on an image due to a photoelectric diffraction phenomenon, so the displayed image of the LED display screen is distorted and unclear, and the quality of the displayed image is seriously influenced, thus resulting in poor quality of an LED displayed image. Even if a device such as a glass and a film is added to the front of the LED display screen for compensation, the resulting problems of unsmooth heat dissipation, maintenance, development color shift, inconsistent image emergent light and the like cannot be solved.
Any effective solution has not been proposed yet currently for the problem of poor quality of a displayed image of an LED display screen resulting from generation of Moire patterns in the related art.